muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ed Sullivan Show
Ed Sullivan's show, which aired on CBS from 1948 to 1971, was straight out of old vaudeville, featuring brief acts of every description, from slapstick comedy to operatic arias. The Muppets made 25 appearances on The Ed Sullivan Show. 20 of those appearances were released on the Muppets Magic DVD in 2003. Rock 'n' Roll Monster September 18, 1966 :Ed Sullivan introduces "Jim.... uh, Newsom's Puppets" (This line was dubbed on the Muppets Magic DVD to "Jim... uh, Henson's Muppets). This act features a monster with three heads and five arms lip-syncing to Rock It to Me. This Segment was used on Sam and Friends. The Art of Visual Thinking October 2, 1966 :Based on a segment from Sam and Friends. Grump studies the art of visual thinking while a hip Kermit the Frog teaches him. Performers--- Jim Henson (Kermit the Frog) and Jerry Juhl (voice) Frank Oz (puppetry) (Grump). Monster Family October 23, 1966 :A father monster (Fred the Dragon) talks to his son (Baby Monster) about being a monster. Splurge appears as their mother. Performers--- Jim Henson (father), Jerry Juhl (son), and Frank Oz (Splurge). Java November 27, 1966 :Two tube-like muppets dance on-stage. Frank Oz designed the Java Muppets. Inchworm November 27, 1966 :Kermit sits on a wall and hums "Glow Worm". A worm appears and interrupts his song, so he eats it. This happens a few times until he grabs (with his mouth) a worm that keeps getting longer and longer, until it's revealed to be a very long nose, belonging to a monster named Big V. "Music Hath Charms" January 15, 1967 :Kermit plays the piano while a hand puppet version of Splurge and a Snerf dance by it. At the end, the piano comes to life and eats Kermit. "I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face" February 5, 1967 :Kermit dresses in drag while Yorick hides underneath a handkerchief, eats it, and then attempts to eat Kermit. "I Feel Pretty" April 30, 1967 :The story of an ugly girl named Amanda, who tries to become beautiful. Performers-- Jim Henson (Amanda, Conrad Love, and one of Amanda's friends), Jerry Juhl (Narrator and one of Amanda's friends), and Frank Oz (puppeteering only). Monster Eats Machine October 8, 1967 :An early version of Cookie Monster finds a talking machine that explains its various working parts while being eaten. After the whole thing is eaten, the machine's voice (inside the monster) says that nothing can stop it from performing its primary function: It's the world's most powerful exploding device known to man. Rowlf and Jimmy Dean October 8, 1967 Santa Claus Routine with Arthur Godfrey December 24, 1967 :Arthur Godfrey plays Santa Claus, who gets a visit from a group of monsters that includes Thudge, Gleep (the original Grover puppet), Scudge, Snerk and Snork. They attempt to rob the toys until they learn that Santa is giving them the toys. They sing It's Christmas Tomorrow. Performers: Jim Henson (Thudge), Jerry Juhl (Scudge), Frank Oz (Gleep), and Jerry Juhl (Snerk and Snork). Business, Business February 18, 1968 :Two mean-looking creatures with tube necks sing about business while two friendlier creatures sing about values. Performers-- Jim Henson (Purple Monster and Orange Creature) and Jerry Juhl (Green Monster and Purple Creature). "I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face" April 21, 1968 :Second performance of sketch. Java May 26, 1968 :Second performance of sketch. The Monster Trash Can Dance October 13, 1968 :Parts of a monster hide in a trash can. "Sclrap-Flyapp" November 24, 1968 :A weird-looking creature who is only seen from the neck up randomly blurts out Sclrap-Flyapp and uses it's nose to blast those who don't say Sclrap-Flyapp. This sketch was later reworked into Hugga Wugga on The Muppet Show. Christmas Reindeers December 22, 1968 :The reindeer need it to snow by Christmas Eve. A Change of Face March 30, 1969 :Rex Robbins changes the face and personalities of the Southern Colonel. Happy Girl Meets a Monster May 11, 1969 :Beautiful Day Monster does all he can to ruin a beautiful day for Little Girl Sue. Jim Henson performed the voices for both characters. "Mahna Mahna" November 30, 1969 :Mahna Mahna sings this classic nonsense song and is backed by the two Snowths. This classic song was later the opening number for The Muppet Show Episode 101. Big Bird's Dance December 14, 1969 :Big Bird dances while being watched by human bird watchers. He never spoke here, even when Ed Sullivan talks to him. According the Wisdom of Big Bird book, Big Bird was performed by Daniel Seagren on the Ed Sullivan Show instead of Caroll Spinney. "Octopus's Garden" March 1, 1970 :An octopus constantly interrupts the singing Ringo Starr's Octopus' Garden. Performers--- Jim Henson (Diver), Frank Oz (Octopus, Giant Clam), and Jerry Nelson (clam). "Come Together" April 12, 1970 :A bizarre Muppet band (with an early version of Floyd Pepper) sing the classic Beatles song. As the band plays, a giant green and blue googly-eyed cowboy (can be seen in The Muppet Show Pitch Reel in a photo collage backround) begins to dance and come apart at the limbs. Possibly the strangest appearance the Muppets made on the show. Smoke even blew out of one of the Muppets' hats. "What Kind of Fool Am I?" May 31, 1970 video :Kermit tries to sing and play this song on piano while Grover continues to interrupt him. Several older Muppet monsters (including Fuzzyface) make a cameo appearance in the finale. The Wild String Quartet January 17, 1971 :Mahna Mahna fills in for a violinist named Beagleman, though Mahna Mahna plays drums, not violin. Performers--- Jim Henson (Mahna Mahna), Jerry Nelson (Lead Violinist), Frank Oz (Grump), and Richard Hunt (Blue Violinist). The Glutton February 12, 1971 :A really fat man called The Glutton keeps eating things. After the sketch is over, he attempts to eat Ed Sullivan. Ed Sullivan Show Ed Sullivan Show